


A Pillow of Winds

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [33]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, and then pure fluuf, fluff with bit of angst, i like mature eiji who knows when not to be dumb, i like soft ankh over snarky ankh, idea i had from some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: Ankh is bit defensive but Eiji will take none of it
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Series: Time Judged None [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Pillow of Winds

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 is 10th OOO anniversary so lets begin it properly :D

Since they were together as something different than just friends Eiji felt a subtle change in Ankh. The Greeed Bird was still sarcastic and somewhat grumpy, but also never crossed the line and made him angry. Besides that he somehow knew, when not to comment on Eiji’s weird behaviour when he had some flashbacks form the war. At those times he knew how to calm this hobo man down without causing more mental damage. 

They were both complicated in their own way, yet somehow it made them fit together and knew how to respond to each other’s needs. Just like now.

Eiji had a decent week. He was able to both help people and relax at the same time. It was right when he got back to Japan too, so when he got out to the small balcony of his rented room, Eiji could see familiar rice fields with some city lights flickering on the horizon. After finishing his work and taking a shower he could finally have some time to himself. Yet there was something nagging him. Or rather someone... someone’s behaviour. 

Ankh has been restless for few days now. He was less talkative than what he usually is, with a worried face, and somewhat more snappy too. At first, Hino thought it was just a bad day anyone could have, but it’s been almost a week now and he really didn't like it at all. 

Unfortunately he was also sure that Ankh won’t tell him what’s wrong. There was only one way to deal with him: catch him and ask directly what’s going on and that was Hino’s plan. 

He went back inside. The room was small and dark right now and it somehow resembled a small attic they had years ago. In the black void he could only see a small flickering light. Ankh was sitting on the bed’s corner playing with his newest smartphone. It was funny how he despised working, but still did so much to get a new model every few months… Now however, he looked way to stiff and too curled up on the side of the bed. Eiji knew him for a long time and could easily read those not so subtle signs.

\- Ankh? What’s happening? - he sat near his partner and shot a question without so much as a warning.

\- Nothing much. Same news, same world problems. - the Bird Greeed answered without looking at the other man.

\- I mean with you. You're on edge so much these days. Tell me what upsets you? - he put his hand on Bird’s shoulder.

Ankh looked at him with fear, anger and panic all at the same time, he nearly snapped at first, but Eiji didn't let this happen, and pulled Greed head down making it land on his lap. It was so surprising Ankh didn't even move or shout at all.

\- Now. Tell me what’s wrong. I can't help you if you won’t let me. - Hino said firmly, but with great softness in his voice.

\- Why do you care...! - Ankh snapped but seeing Eiji grimace, he understood how wrong this came out. - …It’s... just the... how should I explain it... - he finally gave up on building walls and looked directly at Eiji’s face.

\- From the beginning? I saw the shift in your behaviour a few days ago. What made you so upset? - Hino knew he has to be calm and soothing without any trace of irony or sneer. 

\- …It's... stupid... forget about it – Ankh tried to retreat again. Eiji saw how embarrassing it was for his Bird boyfriend but then again, he also understood he has to squeeze it out of him.

\- Tell me please. What's the matter...

Greed was silent for a longer moment, just looking at Hino’s face looking for any hint of negativity towards him, but there was none.

\- When we came here… a couple was arguing. One of them said they had enough of the other one’s coldness, sarcasm and being gloomy all the time… they broke up... Same night I dreamt you did the same thing. I hate dreaming... - he grimaced - …and I couldn't shake this feeling of ever since.

Now Eiji was processing what his partner said. It might sound childish at first, even funny to some, but he knew how serious it could get. Ankh was fully aware of his character, and while he was mostly comfortable with himself, Eiji knew there were also interactions with others and especially him that could suffer from Greeed’s behavioural quirks. Hino took deeper breath looking at the Bird’s unsure face while he still laid on his laps.

\- Since we’re together I never thought badly of you. Ever. Trust me on this. - he smiled slightly seeing as Ankh was processing this it his bird brain.

Moments later he did something that shocked Hino. Ankh put Eiji’s hand on own chest. Fingers in Greeed state entered it and a moment later he was holding his Core Medal, the main one, with his soul and mind attached. While he held it and it had connection with his body nothing changed. Still, it was dangerous and Ankh couldn't be more vulnerable than this.

\- This is your chance... If you’ve got enough, if this doesn't have sense for you anymore...

Eiji knew this wasn't a test, no. It was a sincere gesture, if he wanted he could kill the Bird Greeed here and now. 

He stretched his arm and brushed the Medal slightly. It still had a 'scar' from the time it was joined together. A painful 'scar' to remember what he has been trough. What both of them have been through. How desperate Ankh must've been to do such a thing now. To pull out his Core, how scared... Ah they really should show themselves affection more openly. 

Eiji bent over and kissed the Medal and then gently pushed Ankh palm so the precious item would enter his chest again.

\- I took my chance. - he smiled – I was fighting for this chance for many years. And now I have you. Don't dwell on others who don't know what they want. I know my desires. Do you know yours? - he smiled again and the shock washed away form Greeed’s face and his signature smirk appeared.

\- You're an idiot you know that? Or more like... THE Idiot... my idiot… - he got himself up a bit to kiss the other man. The tension disappeared at last. And Eiji was grinning wildly like the idiot he was.

\- I must stretch my wings a bit. Those past few days weren't too kind on them... come on... - he got up fast and caught Hino’s arm.

\- W-what? You want me to go with you? - Eiji wasn't in the greatest mood for flying, to be honest, he only tolerated flying when he was in a Rider form or in some plane.

\- Oh? Don't you trust me? Well you don't have a choice because I'll make you trust me more, get up! - Ankh dragged his partner toward the small balcony.

\- There it is, your pushy personality! - Eiji weak protests didn't do much.

\- But you like it, you said so yourself! - Greeed said in a strong voice, pulling Eiji into a tight hug as he got outside, spread his wings and flew up. Eiji clung to him tightly too.

\- I’ll never let you go. Metaphorically and… well literally too – he whispered with a playful voice.

\- I really hope so… but you're the real idiot to doubt me like that, you know?! - he said at last.

\- Good thing it was the only moment of weakness, I would never take your throne of The Idiot. I’m not that greedy.

Eiji only laughed at this hugging his partner to get the warmness and not to fall as they flew under starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like when Ankh shows his soft side to his luv  
> Also when Eiji is not an idiot when he is managing emotions (he is over 30 here I think he might be less obvious  
> Tittle was snatched from Pink Floyd again  
> My News Year fic woho


End file.
